Accepted
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Naruto confesses to Sasuke and Sakura that he is Kyuubi's container...Will Naruto's most important person accept him or reject him like the village of Konoha has done all his life? Rated T for safety. Comtains some violence and self harming. YAOI!


**A/N:** I'm back for bout the 4thtime...i think with yet another Naruto one-shot...hopr you enjoy

**Pairing:** SasukexNaruto

It was a normal day in Konoha. Adults opening shops for their regular customers, children playing or going to the Academy and ninja's training, arriving from a mission or leaving for a new mission. Except it wasn't a normal day because for some reason, Konoha's very own No1 loudest, unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja Naruto Uzumaki was quiet.

Naruto made his way to Team 7's training ground with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto! You're late!" a high-pitched voice broke through his mindless walking. Lifting his head, Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke and then with Sakura. Instead of answering, the blonde sat on the edge of the bridge and silently watched the clear water underneath.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' Inner Sakura yelled as outer Sakura just stared at her teamate. The three of them stood waiting silently, an uncomfortable silence. 3 hours later,

"Yo! Sorry I was late. I was distracted by a stray dolphin and the path of life..."

"Liar!" Sakura shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her sensei.

"Hehehe, anyway I just came to tell you, you have three days off, have fun and enjoy the festival tomorrow Ja ne." and with that Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'I have to tell them. I just hope they accept me.' Naruto stood up and walked towards his two teammates.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, I-I need to tell you something..." his voice sounding strained.

"What is it Naruto!?" Sakura snapped

"What day is it tomorrow?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything, so what day is it?"

"10th October, why dobe?"

"What happens on that day?"

"It's the annual festival of Kyuubi's defeat,"

"And?"

"And what?"

"My birthday. What if I told you Kyuubi wasn't defeated b-but..." Naruto faltered a little before continuing "B-but rather sealed inside...i-inside of a newborn baby,"

"What are you talkng about?" Naruto lifted his jacket and released a small amount of chakra to make his seal appear. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened as they fixed the pieces together.

"YOU! You're the demon! You destroyed the village! You monster!" Sakura screamed before she ran off screaming. Naruto covered his seal back up as he turned to face Sasuke, the only one he truly wanted to accept him.

'Maybe he has accepted me.' before he could blink, Sasuke landed a punch to his face sending his backwards into a tree.

"You monster! You demon child!"

"No wait...Sasuke!" Naruto begged but was cut short by Sasuke's foot connecting with his stomach and his fist to his face again.

"You murderer! I hate you! No wander everyone hates you, you're nothing but a demon!" Sasuke kicked the blonde a few more times before he stepped back.

"Sasuke...please..." Naruto reached out but grasped nothing but air.

"Don't touch me! Get out of my sight! I don't want you near me ever!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, not realising the effects of his words. Blue eyes widened as tears fell like rivers. Feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces, Naruto ran.

After Naruto fled, Sasuke felt a painful ache in his heart.

'Why do I feel upset? So empty? Maybe I went a little overboard. I'll apologize tomorrow after all it is his birthday.' Sasuke made his way back to the Uchiha compound after deciding to apologize tomorrow to the blonde dobe. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't get the picture of Naruto's pained expression before he ran, out of his head.

'Ugh! Why is he still in my mind!? I can't possibly...could I? I know I've been thinking of him alot lately since the Haku incident but still...I can't...I have to revive my clan...and I can't do that with Naruto. So why do I feel so ashamed by my actions earlier? Huh...maybe I do...we'll see tomorrow."

Naruto made it back to his run-down apartment with no more injuries, physically but emotionally he was beyond repair - so to speak.

'Why couldn't he have just accepted me? I'm not that different from yesterday. I only wanted him to accept me...no one else...only him...' Naruto collapsed on his bed in a fit of sobs as he cried himself to sleep. When Naruto next opened his eyes, he glanced at his alarm clock to find it was already past midnight. Sighing heavily, he got up from is bed and went into the bathroom where he picked up a kunai. Slowly, Naruto was guiding the blade across his forearm causing a large open wound. He watched the crimson fluid pour out of the self inflicted wound and onto the floor, as if he were transfixed by the site of blood. His front row view was cut short as Kyuubi began to heal his wound leaving only a scar.

'Maybe they'd all be better without me...maybe I should kill myself or become a missing ninja.' choosing the latter option, Naruto left a note and left Konoha.

Sasuke woke up early as usual, a feeling a dread washed over him as he stepped out of the mansion on his way to Naruto's. Knocking on Naruto's apartment door, he recieved no reply, no cursing, no 'I'm coming!', no sounds of feet, nothing. Knocking a few more times, Sasuke decided to try the door. To his surprise it was unlocked so he went inside calling for the dobe. Making his way through the small apartment, Sasuke noticed how messy the blonde was. The last rooms to check were the bedroom and the bathroom. He checked the bathroom but there was no Naruto, only a kunai covered in blood in the sink with more blood on the floor. Sasuke's eyes widened again as he feared on what Naruto had done. Checking the bedroom, Sasuke found Naruto's headband on top of a note.

'What the? He never leaves without his headband' Sasuke picked both items up before he read the note, he read it aloud:

To whoever finds this I am sorry. Sorry for being alive because all I seem to receive is hate. I'm going to leave you all in peace but I wish you could do one favour for me, tell Sasuke Uchiha that I love him. Always have, always will.

Demon fox boy

Sasuke's body began to shake, he crumpled the note in his hand as he tightened his grip on both items.

'Damn it Naruto!' he mentally cursed as he raced to find anyone who knows Naruto. No one knew where Naruto had disappeared to, Sasuke had spoken to Iruka, Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Gai, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru basically all of rookie nine, team Gai and his ex-sensei. All 11 genin and their sensei's all went to the hokage to tell her the news.

"What's so important that you had to burst in here?" Tsunade questioned

"Hokage-sama it's Naruto, he's gone missing," Iruka replied, worry evident in his voice

"What!? When did this happen?"

"Today or maybe last night, he left this" Sasuke handed Tsunade the note and his headband. She read the note and stared hard at Sasuke

"Do you have any idea as to why he would run away?" all of them shook their heads until Sakura spoke,

"Erm...it might of had to do with yesterday and our reactions,"

"Why? What happened yesterday?"

"Well, Naruto confided in us about Kyuubi and we kind of said the wrong things,"

"We? and what kind of things?"

"We as in me and Sasuke-kun and I kind of called him a demon and a m-monster a-and...b-blamed him for destroying the village. But I'm not sure w-what Sasuke-kun said though," Sakura glanced nervously at her crush then back to the Hokage who was glaring at both of them.

"Well Sasuke what did you say?"

"I said basically the same thing but my anger got the better of me and I told him to stay away from me,"

"You did what!? this is not good, not good at all. How far have you searched?"

"Inside the village and about a mile around the village, no further" Kakashi said

Meanwhile

Naruto let his legs hang over the side of the cliff, listening to the crashing water from the waterfall.

'I wander if they know I'm gone yet' he wandered as a sharp pain made him scream and flare his chakra that was now combined with the fox's own chakra.

Everyone in the Hokage's office each looked out of the windows, towards the Valley of the End.

"Did you all feel that?" Sakura asked, everyone nodded in agreement

"I think that was Naruto. We need to hurry." Tsunade rushed out of the Hokage tower and into the streets of Konoha with the rest of rookie nine and their sensei's, team Gai, Iruka and Shizune following. They all raced to the Valley of the End hoping they weren't too late. Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the orange-clad ninja on the floor.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and went to help the boy but was held back by the Hokage. Slowly Naruto got up, his body covered in red chakra. Sakura let her anger show as she stalked up to Naruto and raised her fist.

"Naruto! You idiot! you got us all worried!" before she could hit him on the head, Naruto grabbed her wrist in a tight grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he threatened, his voice was low. Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she struggled against his grip. Eventually, Naruto let go of her and she ran back to the others. Naruto had his eyes closed as he turned to face them.

"Naruto! Why are you doing this!? Why are you hurting your friends!?" she cried, just as she finished that sentence, Naruto's eyes snapped open showing the red eyes of Kyuubi.

"Why? Why, you ask. Well I'll tell you. all my life I have been hated, dispised by anyone and everyone because of Kyuubi. No one realised that I wasn't the Kyuubi itself but rather it's container. I tried so hard to be accepted but no one would accept me until Iruka-sensei came along. That's when I thought I could be accepted by people. but I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong Naruto, we accept you." Iruka said

"No I wasn't, you only befriended me because of pity. Because I too had no family but you don't care," Naruto pointed to Kakashi "You only pretend to care because I'm your charge, I'm on your genin team. You seem to want to train the other two more than me, are you afraid of me or afraid that I'll release the Kyuubi on you?" Naruto laughed at his statement, he pointed at the Hokage "You only care because it's your duty as Hokage to accept anyone and everyone and because I had the same dream as your brother and boyfriend."

"That's not true, Naruto-kun we accept you with all your youthfulness," Lee chirped

"Is that so, Do you still accept me now that you know what I am, a demon child, Kyuubi's container? I thought not. You only put up with me because we are ninja's therefore are sometimes put on missions together," no one replied to his accusations so he carried on, he pointed at Sakura "You. Have always hated me and haven't bothered to hide it. I used to have a crush on you but I realised I could never have you because you only go for looks and status,"

"Hey! That is so not true!" Sakura defended

"Shut up! It is true because the only boy you'd look at is Sasuke because he has the looks and has status of a famous clan. Never once did you look at me except with disgust but you didn't even realise that Lee has a crush on you. But because he looks weird you turned him down. I know you hated being in the same team as me, the same as Sasuke."

This time Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke who was looking at him in confusion and slight fear

"You were the first person to accept me but that was only because you didn't know about Kyuubi, now I see you are just like everyone else. Only see me as the Kyuubi who destroyed many lives 13 years ago. When I told you yesterday, I thought you'd accept me but I was wrong. Instead you treated me just like those villagers do. It's strange, even though you were my sworn rival I still fell in love with you but I knew you'd never return my feelings cause I'm a demon and you'd never be able to revive your clan."

"Yesterday I was wrong to say all those things I said to you, I was just shocked that you hadn't told me earlier..."

"What? Did you think I was just going to tell anybody so they could reject me quickly after beating me? I didn't tell you earlier because I wouldn't have been able to handle the rejection, heck I still can't but what's done is done. Can't turn back time an take it all back." Tears began to fall from his eyes but they were immediately evaporated by the chakra still around his body

"Do you think I asked for this life? For this demon to be put inside of me? I had no choice but to live with it...no one could see the pain the demon boy was going through...no one could care less about whether I froze to death in winter or was kidnapped by the Akatsuki..." Naruto clutched his stomach before he jumped over the edge and landed on his feet on the river made by the waterfall. Everyone followed him, creating a circle around him.

"Naruto snap out of it! Look around you, everyone here cares for you because you are you!" Sasuke tried to reason but was cut off when Naruto managed to grab him by the neck and hold him in the air at arms length.

"Liar! You said it yourself, you hate me so why should I believe you?"

"B-because...I-I...I l-lov...I-I love you..."

"LIAR!" Naruto threw Sasuke at Tsuande and Shizune who got knocked back by the force. Gai and Lee both charged at Naruto from behind and went to kick him but he managed to catch their ankles before contact. Gowling loudly, he lifted both males off the water and spun around before letting go of the two green clad males who went spinning into Neji and Tenten. Memories of his childhood flashed through Naruto's mind which caused him to scream again, he crouched low to the water's surface, the red chakra forming 3 tails. Before anyone could move, they were blown back by the immense force of the overpowering chakra of Kyuubi. Naruto stood still, letting his head and arms hand loosely. Everyone watched as he began clutching his head while saying something,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt any of you, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, please forgive me," his voice sounded like a little child's voice when they are lost from their parents in a busy shop but are too scared to say anything. Sasuke crept closer, making sure not to disturb the blond but he sensed him and started growling while still clutching his head.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke said gently as to not startle the blonde. Naruto's head snapped in Sasuke's direction. Before he could say anything, Naruto doubled over clutching his stomach before he coughed up blood. Just as Sasuke was about to touch the blonde, Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, holding him close. The grip on Sasuke's wrist tightened every passing second, causing it to slowly snap in half as well as burning the skin around his wrist. The raven cried out in pain just as Kakashi charged at the two teens. Naruto pushed Sasuke out of harms way, Asuma and Kurenai came from behind Naruto and Gai came from one of the sides with Tsunade at the other side. Naruto keeled over again, again coughing up blood but this time a fourth tail appeared. Naruto screamed,

"NO! No more! Please!? NO MORE! AH IT HURTS! KYUUBI STOP! NO MORE!" Naruto's clothing began to burn from the amount of chakra being released, his skin began to burn off in small places on his arms and legs. the sensei's and the Hokage ceased their attack when they noticed Naruto trying to fight off the Kyuubi's chakra. "NO MORE!" Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pouch. By this time, his orange and black t-shirt had been completely disintergrated by the fox's chakra. Naruto held the kunai in front of him, he locked eyes with Sasuke for the last time.

"I'm sorry." he said before he plunged the kunai deep in stomach, instead of taking it out immediately, Naruto kept pushing it in deeper until all the fox's chakra disappated, then he collapsed from loss of blood.

"Naruto!" everyone shouted at the same time, Tsunade rushed over to Naruto and started to heal his wounds as best she could.

Sasuke sat next Naruto in one of the hospital rooms of Konoha's hospital. His right hand holding Naruto's. No one else was in the room except him and an unconscious Naruto. The only door in the room opened to reveal Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura.

"How is he?" Sakura asked

"Same as before, Hokage-sama when will he wake up?" Sasuke replied

"Well that depends on him, he should have woken up by now but keep an eye on him just in case," Tsunade left the room leaving the others to it.

"Why'd you do it Naruto? Why? You're like a younger brother to me so why would you do this?" Iruka asked Naruto knowing he'd get no reaction. He sighed before he replaced the flowers on the window sill before he walked out again with Kakashi following him. Sakura sat in the other vistors chair on the opposite side of Naruto. She took his other hand and started to cry,

"I'm sorry Naruto, I never meant to hurt you like I did, I'm really sorry. It's just that my mother always told me to hate Kyuubi and when I heard that you had the Kyuubi inside of you I just automatically assumed... oh kami-sama I'm so sorry. Please wake up soon okay? and I'll treat you to ramen," Sakura smiled as she wiped her tears away before she got up to leave "I hope you two are happy together." Sasuke watched her go silently. Once she was out of hearing, he decided to confess.

"N-Naruto...I'm really sorry for what I said and did, you didn't deserve it. I-I love you...honest I do...I've only just realised myself...I guess I sorta realised when I risked my own life to save you against Haku but I guess I was denying it..." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand as if for reassurence before he continued "I probably would have told you sooner had I not been scared of you rejecting but all this time it was you was more scared...I'm sorry I acted the way I did about you're secret but I just want you to wake up so I can tell you whille you're awake."

"Don't need to wait..." Sasuke's head twisted to look at Naruto's face or his eyes. Blue eys stared into Black eyes.

"N-Naruto?"

"Did you really mean everything you said?"

"What? Oh yeah...yeah I did...I love you Naruto more than anything in the world..."

"But I nearly killed you...doesn't that make you hate me?...want to reject me?"

"It should but it doesn't...you were under the influence of Kyuubi...and nothing could ever stop me from loving you...nothing." Sasuke leaned forward and gently kissed Naruto on the lips. As he was about to pull away, a hand snaked it's way to the back of his neck and held him there for a more passionate kiss. Being as they were both human, they had to break for air. Sasuke leaned his forhead onto Naruto's before he whispered,

"I love you Naru-chan." Naruto smiled a true smile before he replied,

"I love you too Sasu-chan."

**A/N:** yes I know I made Sasuke too OOC but meh still works please review!!


End file.
